The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to low cost paging. Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
A wireless network may utilize coverage enhancement (CE) techniques to communicate with a wireless device. In some cases, the channel conditions between a base station and the wireless device may change, and so the appropriate level of CE may increase. If this happens, a UE may not receive messages intended for it without coordinating a new CE level; however, coordinating a new CE level may limit the operating life of, or otherwise adversely affect, a power-limited device.